Breaking Through
by xthoseflashinglights
Summary: Leaving the betrayal and heartbreak behind her, Michelle sets off to a new brand. Randy has taken a liking in the All-American Diva and is determined to have her. Will Randy be able to prove to Michelle he's worth it, or will she hide behind her fears.
1. Chapter One: Hopelessly Devoted

Hello Fanfiction world! This is my first story I have ever posted on here, although I am a long time reader and supporter of fics. I really adore most of the pairings you will see in this story, so I am very excited to write this. Even though most of the story was revealed in the Summary, The start of this chapter didn't reveal too much on the characters and such until towards the end of this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this, because I did work quite hard on 'perfecting' this chapter while my account was verifying. Reviews would be much appreciated, but I will not jump down your throat practically forcing you to review. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like it. I'll see you at the bottom. ;)

* * *

HOPELESSLY DEVOTED;

* * *

I was beginning to feel empty. Without him my life didn't seem worth anything; I didn't seem to be worth anything. I looked past his flaws and yet still, he and fate had let me down. I was a good girlfriend, was I not? It's not like I was clingy, I allowed him space whenever it was needed. Whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, I was always there. I devoted almost everything important in my life for him and what did I get in return? Betrayal, that's what I got. He made things quite apparent the last time we spoke. I don't know why it came as such as surprise to me; I had suspected it for weeks now. Originally I tried to tell myself I was just being paranoid, but not matter how optimistic I tried to be he would always prove my suspicions correct. No matter how much I begged I was wrong.

x x x x

"_Maybe we should go out later after the taping? I mean we haven't spent some quality time together in ages. I feel like we're drifting apart." I explain to the blond in a hushed tone as I pursed my bottom lip out in a pleading pout. I seated myself down next to the superstar – who I referred to as my boyfriend and stared at him, not saying anything more. He didn't turn to me nor did he even budge when I brushed the tip of my forefinger over his toned biceps. I looked to the ground momentarily before sighing. "Listen, people are coming up to me and are asking me if we are still dating." I explain in a louder tone, yet my tone still soft. I was beginning to get sick of this, he was ignoring me. He was not supposed to ignore his girlfriend. It was an unwritten rule, and usually the male would pay. My eyes shifted to the side as I began to process my thoughts. I heard him sigh, his head still bowed low. He was scheduled to lose his match tonight against Kane, which he wasn't at all content with. I shook my head in disappointment before I gathered the courage to finally set him straight. I cupped my hand over his lower jaw and jerked his head in my direction, making damn sure he would listen to me. "Stop fucking ignoring me! I swear to god, I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself around you. You continue to say that the," I paused to add air quotations around the following word with my free hand "'stress' is getting to you. Do you know what kind of stress I am under? I am the Divas champion and not only do I have to worry about bitches driving a knife through my back to get a push for my championship, but I have to worry about people questioning our relationship status. Not to mention, a boyfriend that's been out of it for the past 2 months!" I exclaim in a heat of pure anger, my intention to mentally force those words into his memory. He was taken aback my tone and the emotion that was behind those words; if he only knew. I released his jaw from my hold and shifted my vision to the ground hoping something positive would come from the wrestling veteran. _

"_I'm sorry babe, I really am." He says to me, his tone soft and sympathetic. I knew what was coming. He placed his curled forefinger under my chin and cocked it in his direction. My eyes reverted slowly into his direction, though I wouldn't dare to look straight into his breathtaking hues. "But Vince has me and a few of the guys working with some of the new rookies." He explains to me with a small frown. I refuse to go down without a fight. If I gave up when the going got tough, I wouldn't be the independent woman I am today, now would I? I was use to standing my ground around anyone who questioned me, but around him? I always felt defenseless. He had this effect on me that I couldn't explain or uphold. I guess it was this little thing called love. People make it out to be perfect; the skipping through a field of daisies clutching onto each other's hands, laughing and rubbing it in single people's faces kind of perfect. When in reality, it was your worst nightmare._

"_Of course he does." I manage to mutter as politely as possible, although I'm sure he picked up on the bitterness that wasn't deliberately added. He stood up and parted his lips to say something, but I wouldn't have it. He had shot me down too many times and now it was my turn. "No, I don't want to hear it, really." I say with a sigh as I hold out my open palm in front of me and stand up. I run my hands over my slightly crinkled clothing before glancing back up at the man who apparently loved and cared about me. "Save me your excuses, if you don't want to be with me, then just say it. Please, put me out of my damn misery!" I raise my voice and then instantly realized how over worked I was getting. I lowered my head and folded my arms over my chest. _

_He didn't say a word. He just looked to the ground and didn't even open his mouth. Was he serious? He didn't want to be with me. "Michelle… I'm really sor-"Before he could apologize I instantly interrupted him. We had been together for 2 years and he just wanted to end it like this? Who the hell did he think he was? I know I had asked him straight out and he answered – in his own way; but seriously, I have given him the best two fucking years of my life and he repays me like this? Then maybe I really am better without him. _

"_You are a fucking jerk! I can't believe you. Two years and you are going to give up on our relationship, just like that?" I question him with a click of my fingers and a cock of my eyebrow. I let out a mocking chuckle before shaking my head lightly. "Let me guess, all those times you were blowing me off you were fucking some chick, weren't you?" I ask again in a sarcastic tone. I swear to god if he really was cheating on me, I would quite easily rip his head off. I looked up at him to see his head hanging low and his thumb rubbing lightly over the flesh on the top of his hand, something he always did when he was guilty. My eyes widened and the reality of the situation began to sink in, hitting me like a bus coming at a 100 miles per hour. My jaw was now hanging open in utter shock. He was cheating on me! That bastard was actually cheating on me. ME! – Michelle fucking McCool. Oh the nerve of him. I managed to slowly close my mouth. I was looking to the ground, trying to gather the courage to stand up to him; but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to be as mature as I could possibly be. I had to be the bigger person, no matter how I didn't want to be. I took a big gulp of air and took a couple of deep breaths. I turn to him, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible. "I honestly can't believe you would do this to me." I say to him in a whisper as I step closer to him, trying to hold back the tears that I know were about to stream out at any moment. I was looking to the ground, praying he wouldn't notice me breaking down. I ran my moist tongue over my dry bottom lip and slowly pull my head up. I take another deep breath in, knowing that at this moment I was a ticking time bomb. "Just be honest with me here, please, just this one time." I say to him as softly and calmly as I could. I was trying my best to block out the fact that he had been fucking whores behind my back and then coming back to our hotel room and sleeping with me. People like him made me sick, but I had to fight the urge to slap him across the face. He looked up at me, raising his head up for the first time in about 10 minutes. He eventually nodded; despite the lies that had just been revealed, this one time, I actually believe he was going to tell me the truth. "Were you sleeping with one of the Smackdown divas?"_

x x x x

I wiped the tears that began streaming down my face once again for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. I was trying to be strong, but at this moment, that seemed to be impossible. I had lost a lover, a shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh with whenever I felt like crying, the one person who makes life worth living and most importantly, I had lost my best friend. I wanted to kill him, I really did. I had been betrayed by so many people growing up and even as recent as a few years ago. I told him everything, he knew I had been betrayed before, he knew I had trouble trusting people and letting them in and yet, he was still able to bring me back to those painful times. Luckily Smackdown had finished taping about 10 minutes ago and I was just dressed in a pair of sweat pants, black ugg boots, two pairs of tops and a thick hoodie. Since we were in Denver and it was getting close to Christmas, everyone was dressed for a snowy night. I had my bags placed right next to my frame while I was seated on top of a large case, cross legged and waiting for Maria to meet me here so we could head back to the hotel. I planned on telling Maria everything once I got back to the hotel, but all she knows is that there is major drama and we need to leave as soon as possible. I was seated there tweeting one of my other best friends, who happened to be RAW diva Maryse. I was direct messaging her everything that had just gone down. I missed her. I loved Maria and she was my closest best friend, but sometimes she could be a bit _too_ bubbly and naïve. Maryse and I were like two peas in a pod. We understood each other. After 'tweeting' my goodbyes to Maryse, I placed my blackberry into my handbag and waited as patiently as I could for a certain red-headed diva to show up. I began fiddling with my nails when I heard a very cheering Maria greet me.

"Hey Chelle! Sweetie, is everything okay?" Maria greeted in her usual, gleeful tone. Her tone however made a quick change to a worried whisper when she questioned me about what was happening. I nodded and gave her a look as if to explain to her that she would be told everything later. Maria nodded her head and gave me a quick hug before I gathered my luggage. I didn't bother to look up at all until Maria informed me that there would be a third person added to our trip back to the hotel. "Oh and Michelle, Alicia is going to catch a ride with us back to the hotel. That's okay, right?" Maria queried with a wide smile on her face, unaware that I was certainly not okay with it. My head immediately snapped over to the figure standing with Maria. I sent an ice cold glare her way, which caused the previously perky smile that was on her face to instantly fade away. I could kill that woman. Actually, I may consider it. Everything I was feeling right now was her fault and I just couldn't forget that, not even for 10 minutes while we drive back to the hotel. I held my gaze on the newbie and practically burnt a hole right through her with my eyes. "Chelle?" Maria asked as she tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to glance over to the Illinois native, my glare not-so cold anymore. "That's okay though, right? I mean I know you two don't know each other that well, but Alicia really needs a ride home." Maria explained to me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Why doesn't she go ride my ex-boyfriend all the way back to the hotel?" I muttered bitterly as I gazed to the ground, causing Maria to raise her brow. I doubt she heard what I said, but I am sure she picked up on the bitterness of my tone. I quickly looked up at her, glancing between her and that bitch. I closed my eyes and mentally cursed myself for saying the next three words that were about to leave my mouth.

"Sure; Why not?"

x x x x

The tension in the car was indescribable. I hated her; I hated her more than I hated him. And having to keep my mouth shut for 10 minutes was just the icing on the cake. Maria was driving the car, a great big smile on her face – nothing out of the ordinary. Although Alicia must've picked up on my attitude and remained quiet in the back. I mentally refused to sit anywhere near that whore. Maria was listening to some oldies channel. Maria was a big music freak and loved music of all genres. Maria was singing along to ABBA at the top of her lungs; it wasn't that bad, because Maria had a great voice, it's just the fact that I wasn't the biggest fan of ABBA. I sighed and placed my elbow against the window and gazed out, admiring the beautiful scenery. I could see why Eve was so excited to come back to her home town. I glanced down at the bracelet that _he_ had brought me last Christmas. I rotated it so I could see the carving on the back.

Michelle L. McCool.

I love you.

17.06.07 – Forever.

I scoffed at the imprint. Yeah, forever alright; not unless forever was a half an hour ago. I took the bracelet off and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. I had the hood of my jacket over my head, not daring anyone to see me crying. I wiped my face when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Maria sending me a sympathetic look. Maria and I had met during the first day of the Diva search and we had this connection ever since. We didn't even need to speak to communicate with each other, which was helpful due to the situation I was currently in. Maria shot me a worried look, raising her brow. I shook my head lightly and mouthed "I'll tell you when we get back." Maria hesitated before eventually nodding softly, almost too soft to detect.

"_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

My head snapped in the direction of the radio. That song, it reminded so much of _our_ relationship. I tried to fight back the tears that were slowly running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped my face and jerked my head back towards the window, silently praying that I would go temporarily deaf or that the song was almost finished. I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything around me; absolutely everything. I was trying to forget how fucked up my life had become. I didn't know how I was supposed to stay on Smackdown with him and her around. Now that he and I were officially over, they would probably start dating. How the fuck was I sup pose to put up with that? I still loved him, as stupid as it sounded, it was the truth. I can't just get over those feelings straight away, no matter how much he hurt me.

Maria wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong. Once she noticed my reaction she immediately turned the volume down to mute. She was a good friend; especially when I knew she loved that song. Maria was quite an intelligent girl; actually she was probably one of the smartest divas to enter the WWE. Maria was just, sometimes too sweet for her own good. As well as being somewhat naïve at times. Either way, she was a great friend – to everyone.

Eventually we pulled up into the hotel car park and I was first to get out. I had already grabbed my bag and placed it on my lap when I saw the sign for the hotel. I jumped out and slammed the door shut, making no effort to hide my anger. I had to wait patiently for Maria to open the trunk. Eventually the Illinois native had opened the trunk and I was able to reach in and get my duffle. A part of me oh-so desperately wanted to shut the trunk when I saw Alicia reach in to get her belongings. I fought that urge, no matter how disappointing I left. As I began to speed off, not wanting to make any chit chat with anyone at the moment, I heard Maria call out to me. I attempted to ignore her, but her voice was urgent. My face drop and I let out a loud, frustrated sigh. I rolled my eyes to the top of my eye socket before giving in and making my way back to the two.

"Look, Maria, can we make this quick? I have no intention of staying around here any longer than absolutely necessary." I explain to the red-head with a sigh, glancing over to Alicia every now and then; in our own little way, signaling to Maria that Alicia was a great deal of that decision. Maria seemed to understand, nodding in realization. "Is that all, can I leave now?" I question impatiently.

Maria shook her head. "Fair enough. But uh, you just left your phone here." Maria says to me, closing the trunk of the hire car and handing over my blackberry. I nodded and gave Maria a weak smile as if to thank her. She knew my phone was practically my whole life. "You're welcome." Maria says to me, returning the weak smile, hers more vibrant than mine. I nod. "Come on, we can have a girls night and you can tell me what's on your mind." Maria says to me, draping her arm around my shoulder. I hesitate and Maria notices. Maria moves her lips closer to my ear, so nobody else would hear. "Just you and me." Maria pulls away and sends me this knowing look. She knew something was up with Alicia. I nod gratefully, maybe that would help. As we were about to enter the lobby of the hotel, I placed my hand in my hoodie pocket and pull out the bracelet he had brought for me. I pulled it out and stopped walking, glancing at it one more time. The two divas stopped also and looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do next. I looked up at Alicia. This was all her fault. I dropped my duffel and handbag; clenching my left hand into a fist, my knuckles turning white from the tight hold. I looked down at the bracelet once more, before clenching my jaw. The anger inside me reached its climax, getting the better of me. I moved towards Alicia and pushed her up against the wall outside the hotel. Alicia looked at me, fear clearly in her eyes. I pulled her hand out and threw the bracelet forcefully into her hand.

"Here. I think this belongs to you more than it does to me. I hope you and _Adam_ have a fucking good life." I spat at her, my teeth gritted. I released my hold on her, pushing her once more into the wall. Alicia winces in pain and looks down at the bracelet. I give her one more pity glance. "How does it feel to know you've fucked up my life? I don't know how the fuck you can look at yourself in the mirror every night. You disgust me." I shout at her, walking away for the woman who ruined my life. I picked up my belongings and made my way towards the doors.

I saw Maria march over to Alicia and give her a look of pure evil. "Just so you know, I am never giving you a ride home again. You can die of frostbite next week for all I care!" Maria shouted in pure anger, stomping her foot for a dramatic effect. I appreciated the attempt from Maria, but honestly, Maria was never all that intimidating. Maria walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Nobody messes with my best friend." Maria says with a nod, causing me to crack a small smile. For the first time in about a month, that was a genuine smile.

* * *

There we go. I hope you liked it, because I worked seriously hard on that. By the time this is posted I will have chapter two finished or at least almost finished. Although I would love to hear what you guys think of this story before I post the second chapter. I really appreciate you guys reading my first fic and I hope you enjoy it.

Marnie. xx


	2. Chapter Two: The Solution

Here's chapter two, and I have added another favorite couple of mine in there. :) Thanks to **Hollywood Scarlet** and **xFatalAttraction** who reviewed chapter one, as well as whomever favorited, alerted and read it. It means a lot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

THE SOLUTION;

* * *

"I have no idea what to do. I don't know how I will deal if he and Alicia get together, I don't even know how I will cope being around him, Ria. Help me!" My urgent, plea filled the hotel room. I heard Maryse clear her throat through the cell phone that was placed in between Maria and I on the queen size bed. I had completely forgotten Maryse was on the other line. "Oh sorry Ryse. Kind of forgot about you there." I admit with a guilty pout, causing Maria to giggle lightly to herself. I had missed the days when it was us _three_ sitting on this bed helping each other out. Now Maryse was on another brand, in another city _and_ state; sometimes even in another _country_. It ruined what we originally had going.

"Of course you did." Maryse said sarcastically. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she added a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, why don't you just make him jealous? I mean, there are some really hot guys on that Smackdown Roster." Maryse points out, causing Maria's eyes to widen and nod in a rapid motion, obviously agreeing with Maryse. I narrowed my eyes in hesitation; I don't know if I could do that to a guy. It seems too insensitive and especially after what had just happened, I doubt I could find the strength to be in a relationship again, let alone hurt anyone else. "Hm, what about that Dolph guy? He's a sight for sore eyes." Maryse pointed out in a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"Oh god no." I reply, glancing at Maria who winced at his name. "I don't want Maria's sloppy seconds." I say with a small grin, hoping to get a smile out of Maria. Successfully, I did. "Anyway Ryse, I don't think I could do that to any of the guys. They're all so nice." I say with a sigh.

"Besides Adam's probably scared them all away." Maria piped in, causing me to wince softly at the sound of his name also. "Opps, Sorry Chelle." Maria must have realized it's still a sensitive topic and apologizes in a sympathetic tone. I give her a flat smile before Maryse enters the conversation once again, but her words didn't seem at all helpful to my situation, or even so much as relevant.

"What are you doing?" Maryse giggled through the mouth piece, causing Maria and I to glance at each other and then back at the communication device, our eyes narrowed and our eyebrows raised in confusion and curiosity."Stop it!" Maryse exclaimed in a fit of giggles. We heard a male voice on the other end of the line, but we couldn't make out what he was saying. Since when did Maryse have a boyfriend? She sure as hell never told either of us. "No seriously, I have Michelle and Maria on the other line." Maryse explains to the male, who relunctantly stopped doing whatever he was doing and allow Maryse to continue talking to us. "As I was saying-"

Before Maryse could continue, I politely cut her off. "Who was that?" I question immediately, my curiosity soaring. Maria was just in as much disbelief as I was, but she found something incredibly amusing about this situation. I shifted my eye sight off of the phone and glanced over to Maria who was trying to cover her mouth, but failed miserably due to almost having a fit of laughter. Maryse stayed quiet and I could hear her muttering something to the other person in the room. Maria and I sent each other identical glances before I queried Maryse through the mouth piece once again. "Maryse?"

"It's no one." Maryse quickly replied, obviously trying to cover up our suspicions. "I swear to god." Maryse explains to us as convincingly as possible, but neither I nor Maria believed her and I'm sure Maryse knew all too well that we didn't believe her for a second.

"It's wrong to swear at god." Maria pointed out in a stern tone. I glanced to her and she had a dead serious look on her face. The room fell quiet, even Maryse didn't say anything. I honestly thought Maria was kidding. She was never that serious about anything, well at least not anything that involved religion. "What?" Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I'm Catholic."

"And I am Christian and you know how religious my family is; and we never take religion _that_ seriously." I explain to Maria.

"Well sorry for not wanting to go to Hell." Maria says to us, with a nod of her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

x x x x

"I have a solution." A deep male voice inputted; a hint of a southern accent in his tone. We heard a large slapping sound, like human flesh coming in contact with another piece of human flesh. "_Fuck!_" We heard the male yelp in pain. "What was that for?" He exclaimed, most likely holding the area we assumed Maryse slapped him in.

"For talking!" Maryse shouted; her thick French accent somewhat more audible in her tone than per usual. _"Didn't know it was a crime."_ I thought to myself. "Now shut up Ted! They can't know you're here." Maryse explained to the male, who we now knew was Ted DiBiase, Jr. Maria and I began laughing a loud; Maria falling back on the bed and me clutching my stomach, trying not to fall off of the bed. "Oh… opps." Maryse says in a softer tone, aware of the not-so ingenious comment she previously made. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Maryse sighs.

Maria and I look at each other before we both "Awe" in unison; gaining a roll of the eyes from Maryse no doubt. "I bet you two are cute." I say with a weak smile, sighing inaudibly to myself. I was happy for Maryse, really, it just reminded me too much of Adam and I. I don't think relationships are the best thing for me to think about. I could feel Maria eyes on me as I hung my head low, but I didn't say anything. I blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears that were slowly forming in my eyes. I cleared my throat and looked up to see Maria giving me a sympathetic look. "Uh, so Ted. What's this genius solution you've got?" I question, my voice breaking every now and then.

"Well, I was thinking, if you want to get away from them so bad, why don't you get traded to RAW?" Ted suggested, causing me to glance at Maria and then back at the phone. That didn't seem like such a stupid idea. It actually seemed perfect. I had friends on RAW, not to mention I would be far, far away from Adam and Alicia. The only time I would come close to seeing them would be at a PPV and I could just hideaway in someone's locker room before and after matches. "I don't see why Vince wouldn't agree to it. I mean you're one of the most talented divas in History, so he would be doing something smart for once." Ted explains to the three of us.

This man was a lot smart than I or anyone else gave him credit for.

x x x x

Seven days had past and it was time for Smackdown. I wasn't scheduled for a match or appearance for once and I planned on going straight to Teddy's office and pleading my case. I wouldn't go much into detail, because honestly it was rather embarrassing. Not to mention it was just still too painful to talk about. Maryse was over the moon that I was coming to RAW; of course if Teddy lets me. Maria on the other hand didn't seem all that thrilled, but I think she knew deep down that I needed to do this – no matter how deep down that may be. Maria was out having a match against Layla and I decided this time would be perfect. As I was walking towards Teddy's office, my head hung low focusing on my feet. As I was walking, I noticed another pair of feet stop in front of me. Thankfully due my fast reflexes from Softball in High School and College, I was able to stop moving so I didn't bump into them. My heart sank when I took a good look at the wrestling boots that were below me; covered in red, with the base covered in black. That could only mean one Smackdown Superstar. It was _him_. My eyes slowly traveled up his frame, passing the large R's on each side of his upper shin regions and moving right up to his long locks. I took one, two second glance at him before my eyes shifted to the left of my figure, not daring to look up at him again.

Surprisingly nothing was said for a good minute or so before Adam cleared his throat. "I, uh, I heard about what's happening." Adam explains to me, struggling to choke his words out, as well as his tone quite hesitant. I nod my head though my eyes still not shifting. "About you going to… RAW." Adam continues with a soft tone.

"Well, word got around pretty fast." I mumble, not wanting to make any kind of communication with him anymore. "Nothing's for sure, but I am going to see Teddy now. Excuse me." I say as politely as possible, but I know I snapped. But honestly what was expected of me? Did he or anyone else expect me to place a big smile on my face and greet him with open arms and sweet comments? We don't live in a fantasy world and unfortunately, I learned that the hard way. As I began to walk away as quickly as possible from the man who shattered my heart, I felt a strong hand clasp my wrist and snap me around to face them; a shiver when up my spine when I realized it was Adam's touch. Adam and I were inches away and he still had hold of my wrist. "Let me go." I demand, not bothering to hide my tone. Adam loosened his hold slightly, although he still held my wrist in his hold.

"Michelle I don't want to end like this." He admits looking me dead in the eyes. I felt like I was about to melt in his grip as I looked straight into his green hues. Adam's eyes searched my face and I felt like he had me where he wanted me; as far as he was concerned, I was putty in his hands. I closed my eyes, inhaling and then exhaling a couple of times before I was able to be in complete control of my mind again. I remember what he did to me, how he made me feel; how he _betrayed_ me. And that was all it took for me to be in control of everything again. I clenched my jaw and placed my hand over his hand and pulled it off of my wrist, pushing it towards the ground.

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you went and fucked Alicia behind my back." I spat at him in utter and complete disgust. "I really wish we could get along and say goodbye on good terms, but sometimes we just don't get what we wish for. You brought this on yourself Adam, and what you did was unforgivable." I explain to him, my eyes beginning to water again. "_Not here. Please, not here.'_" I plead to myself, begging that I wouldn't break down in front of him. I look to the ground and run my tongue over my bottom lip, before looking up at him, dead in eyes. "You broke my heart. And for that, I hate you, I hate you so much Adam Copeland!" I scream at him, a few stray tears running down my cheek. With that said I glance at him for a moment before turning on my heel and running away; going wherever my feet took me. I didn't even worry about going to Teddy's office at that moment. I just needed to get away from him. I turned a couple of corners, just to make sure I was far away from him. I pushed myself against a wall and slowly sank down to the floor, my face buried in my hands. A couple of moments later I felt someone lower themselves next to me and drape their arms around me. I didn't care who it was, I just buried my head into their chest, finally releasing all the pain and heartbreak that had been built up inside me for the past week. I continued crying, until there were no tears left to possibly produce. I eventually pulled my face from their chest and slowly gazed up to their face. I looked up to see a sympathetic and very worried Jason Reso.

"You alright, kiddo?" Jason asked me with a flat smile. I looked at him and wiped my face before I nodded at him, inhaling a great deal of air before exhaling it again. I sniffed and smiled back at him. "I kicked his ass, you know that right." Jason explained to me, with a nod of his head. "He was stupid and he knows that. I don't know what he saw in Alicia when he has such a pretty, smart little thing like you on his arm." Jason says with a wink. I force a small smile and a small laugh. "There we go. Now that's the Michelle Leigh McCool I and everybody else knows and loves." Jason sends me a wide smile while placing his hands in front of his body, signaling me finally smiling again.

"Thanks, Jason." I say to him giving him another tight hug. As I pull away from him, I gaze up and chew on my bottom lip wearily. "You and him are still friends right?" I ask. As much as I hated Adam right now, I didn't want him losing his childhood friend. I knew how much Jason meant to Adam; hell, Jason meant a lot to me. Even though Adam and I aren't together anymore, I know Jason and I will remain close; he wouldn't be here if that weren't the truth. Jason gently closed his eyes and gave me a small couple of nods, before sending me a weak smile. I return the smile and sigh quietly in relief. Adam didn't deserve a good friend like Jason, but I knew Jason was a loyal friend and would stand by Adam; no matter how stupid he was. "That's good. I wouldn't want to break that whole Bro's before hoe's thing." I say with a small laugh, sniffling again. "Uh, are he and Alicia, you know… together?" I mutter under my breath as I glance down at my fingers, which were covered in smudged black mascara. My tone was quiet and husky but I am sure Jason heard exactly what I said.

"I thought about dropping his ass for good, I'll tell you that much. But I love him, no matter how stupid and hard headed he is." Jason explains to me with a grin, causing me to laugh softly and nodding my head; I knew what he meant by that. "But yeah, we're still friends. And the Bro's before hoes thing? Chelle, you're not a hoe, that's Alicia." Jason states to me, giving me a nudge in the ribs playfully causing me to force a grin on my lips. "See, you know exactly what I mean. But um, to uh answer your other question," Jason begins hesitating a bit, causing me to glance immediately up at him, my ears perked, curious to hear what he was about to say. "Yeah he and Alicia are together." He says to me. My heart drops, but I know I should've expected it. I sigh and nod my head, glancing back to the ground. "But if it's worth anything to you, he's only with her because he can't be with you."

I let out a small, mocking chuckle. "That's not true. He wanted to split with me." I explain to him. I look up at Jason who jerked his eye brow upwards and gave me a look as if to ask 'oh really?'

"You want to know my theory, Chelle?" Jason asked me, moving closer to me. I pause but eventually nod my head. "I don't think he wanted to split with you, I just think the guilt was eating him up inside."

* * *

There you go! I've almost finished Chapter three and no doubt, I will work on chapter four later today. So reviews would be amazing, because I don't want to feel like I am putting all this hard work into this fiction and getting nothing out. But either way, I just hope you all enjoy it.

M. xo


	3. Chapter Three: First Impressions

Here's the third chapter. Big thanks to **Hollywood** **Scarlet**, **xXCandimcCoolXx**, **keepthefaithx** and **xFatalAttraction** for their reviews! I really, _really_ appreciate it. :) Okay so, this is a kinda short chapter, but I have made up for it by bringing Randy into the story! Yay! :D Enjoy. xo

* * *

FIRST IMPRESSIONS;

* * *

I pulled the earphones from my iPod out of my ears and began to make my way to the luggage pick up area. There was literally 2 hours until RAW began taping. Vince and Teddy allowed the trade; I was going to RAW and Kelly Kelly was going to Smackdown; although it came at a price. I was stripped of my divas championship. But I didn't care; I needed to get away from him. I wasn't told much about gimmicks and matches, but I knew I had a match tonight and that I needed to be the same heel I was on Smackdown. I wasn't really looking forward to my match because it seemed like more of a filler match. Typical, right? I've noticed RAW had a lot of those; but I mean their champion is Eve so what do you expect? The card was Jillian, Maryse and I vs. The Bellas and Eve. I didn't have any problems with teaming up with Maryse and Jillian; Maryse was one of my closest friends and Jillian and I were pretty close when she was on Smackdown.

I pulled my two large suitcases from the rotating luggage carrier and placed them firmly on the ground. After placing my handbag on the top of one of the suitcases and began walking towards the entrance. A couple of fans stopped for pictures and autographs to which I obliged although was in quite a rush, as well as trying to place the best smile I could possibly uphold on my face. I went out the front of the airport and made my way towards the taxi rank and seated myself down on one of the seats as I waited. I was waiting as patiently as possible for Maryse to come pick me up. I was seated out the front allowing my eyes to wonder as well as my thoughts to process.

As I was glancing around, I noticed a lot of people smoking. Maybe I should take up smoking? I heard it's really good for taking the stress away. Although, with my career, I don't think feeding nicotine to my lungs was the smartest solution. As I sat there thinking about absolutely nothing at least nothing all that _important_, I noticed a large, black car stop in front of me in one of the taxi parks. I instantly knew it was Maryse. The window began sliding down and once I noticed the platinum blonde locks, my suspicions were confirmed. I was Maryse alright. I stood up, sending a smile Maryse's way.

"Well, come on. Stop sitting there looking pretty, we have an arena to get to." Maryse's bossy tone ordered. I rolled my blue hues to the top of my head before sending a grin her way. I had missed this, strangely enough. I noticed a male figure walk around the side of the car and I instantly knew it was Ted. I glanced up at Maryse who wasn't paying any attention to me, she was just dazing off, peering out the side of the window and taping her manicured hands against the side of the car – as if she had anything better to do.

Ted walked over towards me with a large smile on his face. "I'm Ted." He introduced as he extended his hand out for me to shake. I laughed slightly and shook his hand.

"Michelle." I smiled back at him while I quickly glanced towards Maryse and then back at Ted. "So you're the one who I'm not supposed to know about?" I question with a grin. Ted chuckled and nodded his head.

"Shut up!" We heard Maryse shout, causing both Ted and I to snap our heads in her direction. "You do I know I can hear everything you're both saying, right?" Maryse stated in a question-like tone, which caused both Ted and I to laugh aloud again. Maybe being on RAW wouldn't be too bad.

I couldn't only hope I didn't end up regretting those words.

x x x x

"_She looks good to me."_

Eve Torres' theme blasted through the arena and surprisingly the fans didn't make as big of pop as I expected. I thought she was a fan favorite? This was my first match on RAW as a permanent member of the RAW roster in a long time. Eve and The Bellas walked out to the ramp; Eve did her signature pose with the title – that will be mine before you know it, while the Bellas did their little turn thing. Maryse, Jillian and I were standing in the gorilla, waiting for our cue. It was good to catch up with Jillian again. Eventually, the trios boring entrance was finished and stagehand called the three of us up to the curtain. I was glad to be wrestling; whenever I wrestled, it usually took my mind off of everything – which was what I needed. You had to be in complete focus when you are out there and the next 5 or 10 minutes, I wouldn't even think about Adam. He didn't deserve my attention, the fans did.

"_You're not enough for me."_

The crowd was both confused and somewhat happy to hear my theme playing in the arena. I smirked and the three of us stepped out from behind the curtain. I was in the middle, while Jillian was on the right of me and Maryse on the left. I strutted out, wearing my newest ring attire; the usual design, although this time colored in a deep red. I made my around to the right side of the ring, and climb on top of the apron. Maryse wasn't far behind me, running her hand over the top of the apron before jumping up onto the apron a couple of inches away from me. I was placed on my knee and I placed my right boot onto the apron, while Maryse moved through the ropes and did her signature hair flip. I glared out into the crowd before moving under the top rope and walking over to the right turnbuckle where Jillian and Maryse were standing – Maryse fixing her hair, of course. I jumped onto the second turnbuckle and extended my arms out to my sides and moved the upper half of my body before waving the fans off in my heel-like motion. I jumped off the turnbuckle and joined the other two heel divas. Eventually my theme quieted down and the bell rung. The three of us discussed who was going first. Maryse volunteered and Jillian and I glanced at each other before shrugging her shoulders. I stepped under the middle turnbuckle and waited for Maryse to start the match.

It was Maryse and one of the Bellas; my best guess was Nikki, who started off the match. The two started off in a lock-up, Maryse controlling it – at least by the looks of things. But when Nikki looked like she was beginning to take control, Maryse sent a knee to Nikki's gut. Nikki fell to the ground, clutching onto her stomach and wincing out in pain, selling the strike quite well. Maryse gripped Nikki's dark locks and pull her head up slightly, before sending her Nikki's face into the mat. Maryse laughed in Nikki's face before moving over to the turnbuckle and doing her hair flip again, setting up for an ambush by Nikki. Nikki got to her feet and sent her arm onto Maryse's back. Nikki pushed Maryse into the turnbuckle; holding her face, Maryse immediately tagged me in. A cocky grin spread across my face. This was my time.

I made my way under the ropes and smirked across at Nikki. I stepped closer to her and pointed to the little frilly things on her attire. I began taunting her, getting her worked up. Nikki grimaced at me and began charging me, but I was able to perform a quick Russian leg sweep on her and ground her. I grabbed Nikki off the mat and set her up for a belly-to-belly suplex. Once it connected, Nikki rolled around in pain. I send my boot down to her stomach before gripping her hair and pulling her up. I took hold of her wrist and tugged her towards the turnbuckle behind me. Once Nikki's back came in contact with the turnbuckle I began charging at her, sending my shoulder into her mid numerous times. I moved Nikki out of the turnbuckle and hooked her head under my shoulder and gripped the side of her wrestling trunks. I pulled her up into the air, about to perform a 5 star suplex, but Nikki counted, landing on her feet firmly. That wasn't the end of it, once I released Nikki from my hold, pretending to think that I actually performed the suplex, Nikki gripped the back of my head and pulled it down to the mat with her, as she performed a neck breaker. I hold my neck, rolling around the mat in pain. Nikki took this time to go tag in her sister; the two of them made their way over to me. The two pulled me up from the mat and performed a double Russian leg sweep. Once my face connected with the mat, I held it in pain. The twins tagged Eve in and she moved over to me, gripping my hair and pulling me up to my feet. I turned around to face her and immediately send my boot into her stomach. I set Eve up for the Wings of Love, grasping both her wrists and lifting her up above my shoulder before sending her body back into the mat. I rolled Eve over and went for the cover. As the ref was up to the count of 2 I felt a boot come in contact with my back. I sold the boot, of course getting off of Eve. I held my back in pain and stood up, glaring at the Bella who had kicked me in the back. As I went over to argue with the Bellas like planned I felt a hand slide up to the side of my thigh, pulling me down from my thigh for a roll up. Eve almost got the three, but I was able to kick out of it and crawl over to Jillian and Maryse before she could catch up with me. I send my hand onto Jillian's shoulders, making her the legal wrestler. I looked up at Jillian who acted shocked. I rolled out of the ring to get my stamina up again.

Eve controlled most of the match, hitting Jillian with drop kicks and cloth lines, making the match quite boring. Maryse hopped off the apron and came down next to me. As Jillian began to get the upper hand, she Irish whipped her into the ropes in front of us. As Eve bounced off the ropes, Maryse and I both gripped one of the ankles each and pulled her down to the mat. Once Eve hit the mat and the ref looked over at us, Maryse and I played it innocent, throwing our hands up in the air. As we both turned to the right, the twins came charging at both of us, giving both Maryse and I a powerful clothesline. Maryse and I laid there in pain while Eve began to take control of the match again. Eve eventually hit the Handspring standing moonsault and pinned Jillian. I had to play up the sore loser role, hitting my hands against the mat in anger. Maryse and I walked over to the left side of the ring where a downed Jillian was beginning to roll out of the ring. Maryse and I went to Jillian's aid. Once the ref raised the trio's hands, signaling them as the victorious ones, it was now our turn to ruin their little celebration. Maryse and I slid into the ring, while Jillian pulled herself up. Eve was standing in the middle, so I went and sent my arm against Eve's back. Eve fell and I began sending my boots down to her stomach and back repeatedly. Maryse and Jillian began brawling with the twins, while I got on top of Eve and began throwing punches. Once the twins began to fight back, Jillian and Maryse rolled out of the ring. The twins came over to me brawling with Eve. Eve was beginning to fight back a bit, but I was still mostly in control. The twins tried to tear me off of Eve, but I wouldn't have it. We ended up brawling for a couple more moments until Eve began to take control. That was my time to flee. I rolled out of the ring in an instant and joined a bruised and battered Jillian and Maryse. I stood in the middle of them, holding onto my head. We had a glaring contest, when my theme hit the arena. The three of us began backing up the ramp slowly as _not enough for me_ blasted through the arena.

"That title will be mine." I shouted to Eve, pointing to the title the ref had handed Eve. Eve continued glaring as I began smirking, pointing to the championship Eve was holding. "You better hold on tight to that title, Eve, because I am coming!" I warn Eve with a big smirk as the camera zoomed in closer to my face, so the viewers could hear vaguely what I was saying. I rose both of Jillian and Maryse's arms up in the air as we cut to commercial. Jillian, Maryse and I still had to play the heel act up for the audience until we got to the back.

"Ha! I'd like to see Kelly put on a match like that." Jillian stated with a smirk as the three us stepped through the curtain. I glanced at Jillian and gave her a big grin. She had a point. "So Michelle, do you think this means you're first in line for that Women's Championship?" Jillian questioned with a sly grin. By the sounds of it, Jillian had a pretty good idea for herself. I chuckled lightly at Jillian.

"Maybe, let's hope so." I say with a small shrug of my shoulders. "Hey Maryse." I say turning toward the blond. Although to both mine and Jillian's surprise she wasn't there. I search around but I couldn't find the Montreal Native. I glance at Jillian and we both send each other an identical look. "Ted." We both say in unison before laughing at the predictable nature of Maryse. "God, I am starving. What do you say we go to catering?" I ask Jillian.

"Usually, I would love too, but I've got to see creative about a few things." Jillian explains with a small frown. "I might catch up with you later though?" Jillian says. I nod and we give each other a small hug before I begin to make my way towards catering. I was beginning to miss a few things on Smackdown; my Divas championship for one and Maria a second. But I knew I would have to give up something in order to get moved over here. I sighed, trying to shake off the thought. By the looks of things, I might have a good chance of being your newest WWE Women's Champion. I should be happy about that. I mean, the WWE Woman's champion is a much more prestigious honor than the divas championship. Not only has it been around for much, _much_ longer but there have been some pretty amazing females to hold that championship. With days divas, I can only think of 4; myself, Maryse, Mickie and as much as I hate to say it, Melina.

As per usual, I was too lost in my thoughts for my own good. As I began walking, I heard someone shout my name from behind me. I snapped my head behind me where I heard the sound. I couldn't see anyone. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head back into its previous direction and began speeding up my pace. That's when he hit me, quite literally actually. My body and face came in contact with a tall, solid figure and immediately I bounced off the figure and landed on my ass. My blonde locks were covering my face so I couldn't see what was happening. I was beginning to think I blacked out.

"What where the hell you're going next time. Got it?" Advertised a slow, deep, somewhat soothing voice which snapped at me; It was hard for you not to recognize that voice, I mean you hear it every week on RAW. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hair out of my face. I pushed myself off of the ground swiftly and shot Randy an ice cold stare. Randy seemed surprised and taken aback by my reaction.

"Excuse me?" I question in a bitter tone. I had heard about him; and trust me what I heard was anything but humble comments. "Look here. Don't you dare for a second think that just because you're _Randy_ _Orton_ you're king of the fucking world, because that doesn't work well with me. As far as I and a hell of a lot of people are concerned you're just a spoiled champion who only gives a fuck about himself. If you ever speak to me like that, well let's just say, this is me on a good night, you do not want to see me on a bad night." I warn in the WWE Champion in a very stern tone, my jaw clenched. "Oh hi Ted." I greet in a much softer tone. I give Ted a small wave before turning to WWE's resident 'Viper' and sending him yet another glare.

* * *

There we go. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry that this chapter was a little short. I have already started on chapter 4, which has a lot more of Randy in it. :)


	4. Chapter Four: Rude Awakening

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late I have been a bit preoccupied with my fansite. Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it. Huge thanks to **DiivaLover** and **veroniques** for their reviews on chapter 3! You guys give me the motivation to continue this story. So, has anyone else been watching the commonwealth games? Kind of boring, but Australia is doing really good. ;) Anyway, on with the story.

TPV = Third Person View.  
MLM POV =Michelle Leigh McCool Point of View.

* * *

RUDE AWAKENING;

* * *

TPV.

"Wait, Michelle. I didn't realize it was you." Randy explained as he called after the blonde. Michelle just rolled her eyes and continued marching down the hallway. Michelle had enough to deal with and by the looks of things, didn't even contemplate giving Randy a second glance. Randy was surprised at not only Michelle's words but her actions also. He was used to divas falling all over him at the mention of his name. But then again, Michelle wasn't just any diva. Hell, Michelle was one of the best. But still, he expected a much more humble reaction.

"I don't give a fuck Randy." Michelle called back nonchalantly, not bothering to turn her head around for a second. When Randy heard Michelle's voice his head whipped around, although Randy wasn't at all content with Michelle's words. With Michelle's comment said, she picked up her pace and walked into catering. Randy turned his head back around and was greeted by a chuckling Cody and Ted. Cody was trying a lot harder than Ted to keep his amusement in, although he failed completely. Ted on the other hand couldn't care less about hiding his amusement; after all, the scene was very amusing. No one, let alone any _diva_ had ever spoken to Randy like that. It was a rude awakening for WWE's resident viper and an entertaining show for Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr.

"What's so damn funny?" Randy demanded from the two men. Cody straightened his composure slightly and looked in the other direction. Randy's head snapped in Ted's direction. Ted didn't notice Randy looking at him until Randy spoke. "Well, Ted, what is so funny?" Randy repeated in a cold tone.

Ted looked up at Randy, pushing his lips together attempting to hide his laughter. "Oh nothing." Ted said with a snort, turning himself around in a shifty motion. Randy hit Ted in the back of the head and placed his hands in front of his body and raised his eye brows, demanding a proper answer from Ted. "Hey!" Ted shouted, holding the back of his head. "Fine." Ted said reluctantly, rolling his eyes. "Cody and I," Ted began, bringing Cody into the conversation.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Cody ordered, finally turning around to the duo. "Speak for yourself, not me." Cody explained, placing his hands in front of his figure. Ted sighed and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'whatever'.

"Well you were laughing as well." Ted defended folding his arms. Cody went to open his mouth but Randy interrupted both the younger men.

"I don't really care who is speaking for whom, just tell me what is so funny." Randy ordered with a narrow of his eyes. Cody glanced at Ted and sent him a glare and mouthed something at him.

"Fine, you _really_ want to know?" Ted questioned reluctantly, unfolding his arms; sending a glare back at Cody. Randy nodded. "Well, _I_ was laughing at the fact that a _diva_ finally had the balls to stand up to Randy Orton. Half the WWE Superstars wouldn't even do that. Hell, Cody won't even do that!" Ted explained, glancing at Cody – who took offense to Ted's comment and folded his arms, pouting slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy and Cody said in unison, both taking offense to Ted's statement. When the two men realized they said the exact same thing in complete sync, they glanced at each other before narrowing their eyes in confusion. Ted let out a small scoff before shaking his head at both men's identical actions.

"You two spend too much time together." Ted muttered.

"It would be the same for you if you didn't spend all that time with Maryse." Cody defended, cocking his eyebrow at Ted. Randy's eyes widened and he jerked his head in Cody's direction.

"I was going to say that." Randy said in a quiet tone. "Okay, now I'm worried." Randy stated as he glanced between both men. Silence fell between the trio and it was anything but a comfortable silence. Finally the silence was broken by a sultry French-Canadian blonde making her way towards them.

"Hey Teddy." She called as she attached herself to Ted. Ted looked down at her and grinned. The two shared a brief kiss before Maryse looked between the opposing two men. "Hi Cody, Randy." Maryse said with a wide smile. The two men – who were now further apart – smiled back at Maryse and shared a small wave. Maryse picked up on the awkward nature the two were sharing and glanced up at Ted, her eyebrow furrowed. "What's up with them?"

Ted moved down closer to Maryse voice, his lips a couple of inches away from Maryse. "Michelle." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

Maryse let out a loud snort. "What did they do?" Maryse questioned in a knowing tone. She knew all-too well of Michelle's nature. Ted shrugged his shoulders and motioned Randy with his hand. "Wait, it was Randy? I thought you meant Cody." Maryse said with a small chuckle. Cody's head snapped in Maryse's direction, his eyebrow's furrowed. Why did everyone think Cody was weak and stupid? They were probably just jealous. Maryse ignored Cody's actions and glanced over at Randy. "What did you do?" Maryse asked Randy.

"Nothing." Randy said casually, shrugging his shoulders. Maryse narrowed her eyes at Randy and studied him; she didn't believe him for a second. Randy noticed Maryse staring at him and he jerked his head back. "Seriously, I did _absolutely_ nothing." Randy lied, causing Cody to snort; instantly covering his mouth though. Maryse took a quick glance in Cody's direction, giggling softly to herself before turning back towards Randy. "She just snapped." He told with a snap of his fingers.

Maryse scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Michelle doesn't just snap." Maryse explained mocking Randy as she snapped her fingers. "You must've done something, even if it was just… looking at her the wrong way." Maryse said softly, knowing Michelle was in no way or form in a cheery mood.

"Well, Mr. Viper over here," Cody began, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Did a lot worse than just look at Michelle the wrong way." Cody continued with a smirk. Randy grimaced on Cody and just folded his arms over his chest. Maryse cocked her eyebrow and gave a look of curiosity in Cody's direction. Cody glanced between Maryse and Randy briefly before he continued with his statement. "Randy knocked Michelle right on her ass." Cody said proudly, patting Randy's shoulder a few times before removing his hand and chuckling softly to himself.

Maryse looked at Cody in disbelief before she began giggling softly, covering her mouth. Although Maryse's giggles grew loud and before the three of them knew it, Maryse was cackling aloud attempting to cover her mouth. "That's fucking hilarious!" Maryse told the three of them, sending an amused look to Randy's way.

"Whatever, you three are just as bad as each other. I'm going to go find Michelle and apologize." Randy stated with a nod of his head before he began to make his way away from the trio. Maryse let out a loud snort though Randy ignored her and continued marching towards wherever his feet took him; as long as he was away from those three, he would be happy.

x x x x

MLM POV.

I scooped a large spoonful of yoghurt up from the small carton and then violently shoved it back into the carton. All I could think of was how rude Randy Orton was. I mean seriously, who did he think he was? The Queen of England? He wishes. I notice two pairs of eyes on me, but I ignore them; instead I continue scooping up the yoghurt and shoving it violently back into the carton. I didn't know how this was helping me but I did know that it did and that was all I cared about.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Brie and Nikki asked in unison. I looked up at them and smiled faintly before placing the spoon in my mouth and swallowed the yoghurt.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" One of the twins asked; my best guess would be that it was Brie.

"Peachy." I reply, a hint of sarcasm in my tone. I send them the best smile I could possibly manage to hide the sarcasm but the twins suspected something. I scooped up another spoonful of yoghurt and ate it before another word was said. A silence fell between the three of us before Nikki nudged Brie and signalled for her to look behind me. I studied the two, going unnoticed – I think. Brie gazed up from her phone and looked behind me. "What are you two-"Before I could complete my sentence I heard a deep voice clear their throat. I shifted my body around to see who cleared their throat behind me. My eyes travelled up the large frame of Randy Orton. I let out a small scoff, barely taking notice of him and turned my body back around and continued with my previous actions.

"Michelle, could I talk to you for a second?" Randy asked in a hesitant tone with caused the Bellas to furrow their eyebrows in curiosity.

"I would but I am a very busy woman." I lied pretending to study my nails. A busy woman? I wish. I was a lonely, bored woman. So much for my independence; I sounded like a lost puppy. Randy didn't move or say a word and I assumed that if I didn't let him say whatever it was he wished to say to me, it would be like that for a lot longer; and honestly, this was awkward enough. I gave a reluctant sigh and pushed my seat out and stood up. "Fine." I say in a breath before I grab my yoghurt and spoon and follow Randy out into the hall. "Well?" I questioned impatiently once we were out in the hall. I scooped up some more yoghurt and placed it in my mouth, hardly paying much attention to Randy.

Randy quickly glanced down at the yoghurt, but shook it off and parted his lips. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened back there." Randy said to me with a small smile. I glanced up at Randy and nodded faintly before turning on my heel and began to walk away. Randy seemed slightly taken aback by my actions but he didn't contemplate too much. Instead he grasped my lower shoulder and pulled me back. I glanced down at his grip and then back up at him, cocking my eyebrow. Randy quickly let go, but I didn't move. "Look, I know I was a jerk and all-"Randy began before I cut him off.

"I'll say." I muttered as I looked to the ground. When Randy didn't continue, I looked up at him. "Oh right, continue." I say.

"Right. It's just I thought you were someone else." Someone else? Who did he think I was? I decided against asking him because I didn't really care all that much, it was just toying on my mind. "I'm really not that much of a jerk – I am actually a pretty cool guy." He says with a smile.

I look up at him. "It's funny you say that." I say to him. Randy's smile drops slowly and he cocks his eyebrow. "Because that's exactly what a jerk would say." I say to him with a sigh, glancing over his figure quickly before turning and walking back to my seat; leaving Randy confused and stunned. I have had enough of jerks.

x x x x

TPV.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Maryse." Maryse said to Cody in French, introducing herself. Cody had asked Maryse sometime ago to teach him French for when WWE went on tour in France so he could meet some French beauties, and considering his best friends girlfriend was French-Canadian he would ask her to teach him French instead of buying some cheap French tutor tape or a 'French for dummies' book. They never helped. "Got it?" Maryse questioned. Cody nodded. "Okay, go."

"Bun-jur. Mon num es-t Mar-ese." Cody attempted in his best possible French accent, but failed. Maryse slapped her forehead with her open palm at Cody's stupidity. "Oh wait, Bun-jur, mon num es-t Cody." Cody corrected himself with a cheesy smile. Ted looked up from his magazine and shook his head at his naïve friend.

"No, no, no!" Maryse exclaimed in frustration. "It's not Bun Jar, it's Bon-jour. Bon as in, bon bon," Maryse tried to explain to Cody. "You know the things you pull at Christmas?" Maryse questioned Cody, who let out a sigh of understanding and nodded his head. "Okay, and it's not jar, it's jour, like the y in your, but with a j." Marse explained to Cody. But before Maryse could finish her French "tutoring" Randy walked into the locker room. The trio's heads all snapped in Randy's direction. Maryse had a great big smirk plastered on her lips. "So how did it go, Mr. Lady Thriller?" Maryse questioned, a larger smirk toying on her lips.

"Fine." Randy muttered under his breath before making his way towards a chair opposite Maryse and Cody who were seated on the bench. Cody and Maryse shared a glance, before both pairs of eyes landed on Randy. The two gave him a knowing look. Randy rolled his blue hues to the top of his head before sighing. "Okay, fine it was horrible. She hates me." Randy admitted reluctantly.

Maryse gave Randy a faint, sympathetic smile before leaning over towards him and placing her hand to his knee cap; patting it in a motion of what she believed was comforting. "It's alright Randy," Maryse began sympathetically, nodding softly at him. Randy eyed Maryse for a moment. This was not the Maryse he knew. Usually she could be cackling aloud at Randy's misery. But you had to love her. Maryse continued. "Michelle hates everyone!" Maryse said in a bubbly tone, moving her hand off of Randy's knee and to her hair, running her fingers through her long, soft locks. Maryse let out a loud chuckle, amused at the situation.

"And she's back." Randy mumbled to himself. "You're so helpful." Randy stated, sarcasm pouring through his tone. Maryse didn't appear to pick up on the mocking and just sent Randy a bright smile and a nod. "But Maryse, do you think you could help her like me?"

Maryse jerked her head in Randy's direction. "Why, do you like her?" Maryse questioned with a furrow of her eyebrow. Randy glanced around the room shaking his head faintly. "Uh-huh." Maryse said, not convinced. "But because I am such a nice person and Michelle is like my best friend in the world, I will help you." Maryse says with a slight roll of her eyes. Maryse held her forefinger vertically up in Randy's direction. "Just let me make a small phone call first." Maryse said, grabbing out her iPhone. Randy groaned, knowing that when Maryse started talking it would seem like an eternity for it to end. Maryse rolled her eyes again and held the phone to her ear, waiting for the recipient to pick up the phone. "Hey, Chelle, it's me." Maryse greeted in the mouthpiece, causing Randy to perk up slightly at the mention of Michelle's name. Maryse looked to Randy and sent a grin in his direction.

"_Hey Ryse! Why are you calling me? I'm like in the same building as you."_ Michelle explained through the mouthpiece. The three members of Legacy were chuckling softly. Maryse had turned on the speaker phone so Randy could hear what she was saying.

"I know that."

"_Uh-huh."_ Michelle muttered. Maryse rolled her eyes. "_So, what can I do for you Frenchie? Oh you didn't break a nail again did you, because if you did, No I will not search the whole arena with you just to find it." _

Maryse glared towards the phone before she answered. "No I didn't. I was just wondering what you thought of Randy Orton?" Maryse said with a sly smile, causing Randy to widen his eyes and shoot up from his seat. Randy began shaking his head.

"_Randy Orton, hey?"_ Michelle questioned a smirk playing on her lips. _"Let's see… He's hot, talented, a total sweetheart, completely bangable, next WWE Champion and the man I fantasize about."_ Michelle admits, causing the foursome to look around at each other in shock. Randy gave the trio a smirk before leaning back into his seat confidently.

"Really?" Maryse, Ted and Cody shouted into the mouthpiece to Michelle, in complete shock.

Michelle was taken aback by the two added voices but shook it off. _"Of course not. He's a jerk that I want nothing to do with."_ Michelle snapped. The trio turned to Randy and smirked at him. Cody mouthing "Ha!" at him. Michelle's words were a total low-blow to Randy's ego. Did she really mean that?

"A bit harsh there, aren't we Chelle? Anyway, I want you to come to Legacy's locker room, like ASAP." Maryse ordered, shutting her phone off as soon as she heard Michelle beginning to decline her order. "You'll thank me later, Orton. Trust me."

* * *

I know, really short but I haven't had much inspiration or muse lately due to being sick. But either way I hope you guys like it and please leave a review, it will most likely bring back my muse. It always does. Thanks guys, plus you may or may not have noticed I have changed my username. So yeah, just thought I would mention it. :D

Marnie. x


End file.
